462:Donna Steps Up
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Tyler Gage has been in and out of trouble for most of his life and after finding himself before the judge again, he is sentenced to community service mopping floors at Berry High. He quickly catches the eye of Donna, who is trying to use hip-hop moves with her classical routines. After some initial hesitation, Donna convinces Tyler to help her with her routines.
1. 200 hours of Community Service

Donna, Toshiro, Wade, and Samantha were arriving at Berry High. That's when they saw the auditorium closed off, "It's a good thing we had our Spring production of Desire and Decorum." Samantha recalled.

They walked inside to see the place damaged, "What happened to the auditorium," Wade asked.

"Do you think Rocket did this?" Toshiro asked Donna

"I don't think so Toshi" Donna replied.

"He didn't," Officer McKenzie said, "Only your cousin would use a ton of dynamite guns when recking things for amusement. This was done by Hearst's Tyler Gage and MacQuinn Radcliff."

"Hearst doesn't know when to stop feeling better than us," Wade replied

"Precisely" Officer McKenzie replied back, "He and his best were at a party at the Crandall's last night where they heard Brian Crandall wishing he'd forget about Berry High. The duo decided to do that by destroying the auditorium. Luckily I was on a late night patrol when I saw these two trashing the place. Now their cleaning this place up along with doing the senior showcase with my baby sister. I just hope Christopher isn't jealous."

"Spring showcase" Donna recalled, "I saw that last year with Emma. It's where the school's theater dept. shows off all of the dance styles. This year's theme is, "Break it Down" a show dedicated to all the things with hip-hop and best of all, free admission."

"Plus your their last minute entry" Samantha recalled, "After one of the students called out due to a college evaluation."

"That's right" Donna recalled, "Can't wait to do those 360s."

They decided to check back on them during lunch.

After they ate their food, they went by the auditorium to check on Tyler and MacQuinn. Tyler explained that most of it was MacQuinn's idea because he loves making wishes come true. "I tried to tell him to stop," Tyler explained, "But he wouldn't listen"

"You were trying to do the right thing," Donna replied.

"Your one of the dancers are you," Tyler recalled, "Donna"

"That's me" Donna answered as she showed some hip hop movies.

"Way to go! Donna!" shouted MacQuinn, "You really are Rosewood's Sweetheart"

They decided to check on the duo after school, so the police wouldn't catch them.

 **Note: Mac Carter's last name will be changed to Radcliff, after his actor Damaine Radcliff**


	2. Checking on the Crasher

After School, Donna, Wade, Toshiro, Glace, and Samantha came in to check on Tyler and MacQuinn to see how he's doing. "You must be Glace," said Tyler, "I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you" Glace greeted, "I'm Glace. I guess your in the showcase this year."

"That's right" Tyler replied, "Plus one of the teachers, Ms. Maddox will be my supervisor."

"She's supervising you?" asked Toshiro

"Of course," Tyler replied, "Just so she can archive what I do."

"Brilliant" smiled Ms. Maddox, "Getting to know some of the Berry High students better. That's perfect for the record."

"You know," Donna said, "Some people start off as janitors like Stanley Spadowski."

"Life is Like A Mop" replied Tyler, "I remembered his retention of the Bonanza theme song. My dad watches that a lot."

Ms. Maddox wrote down in the list of what Tyler and MacQuinn did-

Got to know Donna Solo, Wade Watts, Samantha Cooke, Toshiro Akihide, and Glace McKenzie better.

"Tyler," said a girl with brown hair and barrettes, "That's just my sister, "Camille" Tyler explained, "She's always sneaking up on me."

"Mom and Dad sent me to check on you." Camille explained, "Heard about your little act."

"I'm alright" Tyler explained, "This whole thing was MacQuinn's idea. I didn't want to get him in trouble, so I had to do it."

"I almost forgot" Glace replied, "Stubby made a hip hop retention of Taylor Swift's Trouble."

"Trouble can wait," said Donna, "Now we should practice our dancing, right Glace?"

"Right" replied Glace as she played The Black Eye Peas' Let's Get It Started

 _Let's get it started, in here_

 _And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and_

 _Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and_

 _In this context, there's no disrespect, so_

 _When I bust my rhyme, you break your necks_

 _We got five minutes for us to disconnect_

 _From all intellect collect the rhythm effect_

 _Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition_

 _Free your inner soul and break away from tradition_

 _Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin' without_

 _You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out_

 _Burn it till it's burned out_

 _Turn it till it's turned out_

 _Act up from north, west, east, south_

While they were dancing, Wade, Samantha, Camille, MacQuinn, and Toshiro clapped and Tyler danced to it too, "Yeah, Go Tye" shouted MacQuinn."

 _Everybody, everybody, let's get into it_

 _Get stupid_

 _Get it started, get it started, get it started_

 _Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

 _Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

 _Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

 _Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here_

 _Yeah_

Ms. Maddox decided to let it slide because practice makes perfect.

"So how many acts are they in?" MacQuinn asked.

"Only two" Wade answered, "This and Trouble."

Glace and MacQuinn both started to bond. Outside the auditorium, Dulce, Stubby, and Christopher watch from a distance to see them dancing. Thus making Christopher jealous, "Come on," said Christopher, "We'll rehearse at the Olson Crib without her. That Frio stealing criminal, who does he think he is."

"Someone's jealous" whispered Stubby to Dulce.

"I know" Dulce whispered.


End file.
